


The Mysterious Red Head

by Skygrl (skygrl85)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygrl85/pseuds/Skygrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title:</b> The Mysterious Red Head</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Red Head

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Mysterious Red Head

**Title:** The Mysterious Red Head

 **Author:** Storm

 **Rating:** PG

 **Keywords:** Jibbs.

 **Summary:** Just who is the mysterious red head who can often be found talking to Gibbs, and why is her identity kept secret? Hints of Jibbs and possibly other pairings.

 **Archive:** Anywhere else that wants it, just let me know first.

 **Spoilers:** None really except for vague references to the episodes with the mystery red head in them obviously. Set somewhere in season 3 but no specific episodes. I think I make a small reference to the episode Silver War, but I may have the episodes mixed up here, I'm new to all things NCIS.

 **Disclaimer:** NCIS and its characters don't belong to me. They never have and never will. I'm just playing with them for a bit. I barely know anything about them so how can they be mine?

 **Author's Notes:** I was watching an early episode of season 3 a few weeks ago and had a strange thought about the identity of the mysterious red head. Obviously this is gonna be totally AU, I don't even think it fits the timeline properly, but you'll just have to wait and see what that means. Written from Jen's POV.

* * *

 **The Mysterious Red Head**

I'm standing on the balcony just outside of my office staring down at the bullpen below me. McGee is typing something into his computer, Tony is lounging in his chair and being an annoyance as usual and Ziva is trying to ignore them both and get on with her work.

My focus moves from them and over to the corner near the elevator where Leroy Jethro Gibbs can be seen talking to a young red headed woman. I study them carefully trying to work out what they are talking about. She glances up at me with a sour look, and I turn my head away quickly.

I return to my observations a few seconds later and see Jethro kiss her on the cheek before escorting her into the elevator and waiting for the door to close. They both have smiles on their faces I notice.

Once the doors of the elevator have closed, Jethro turns around and notices me watching them. He nods in greeting, and I silently indicate for him to come and join me with my eyes. He jogs gently up the steps from the bullpen to where I'm standing, before coming to a stop directly in front of me.

"Hey Jen, What's up?" he asks me, noticing the distant look in my eyes.

"What did she have to say?" I ask knowing he'll know who I'm talking about.

"Not a lot, just that she's got a week off college and was wondering if she could stay here for the week."

"You say yes?"

"What do you think Jen? Of course I did. I know we've all had our differences but that doesn't have to come between us."

I listen to his words, thinking them over in my mind, twisting them to find the hidden meaning of what's just been said. He's right; things have got out of hand these past couple of years. I shouldn't let it get to me the way it is. That's a recipe for disaster and we all know it, but I just can't let this go. It haunts me at night, disturbing my sleep. Constantly taking over my mind.

It's been over 5 years now so why does this still bother me so much. Why can't I get that conversation out of my mind. _I hate you_ ; the voice screams loudly in my conscience.

* * *

  
 **Flashback**

 **5 years previously, Jen's House.**

" _You can't do this, it's not fair," screams the young voice._

" _Joanna Sandra Sheppard, you do not tell me what I can and can't do, is that clear young lady?"_

" _But, Dad would never do this, why do you keep doing this, why won't you let me make my own decisions? Why do you still treat me like a baby?"_

" _I'm not your dad am I? And whilst you're living in my house you obey MY rules do you understand?"_

" _I'd be better off living with dad," she mumbles, "at least he listens to me and doesn't treat me like a baby."_

" _What did you just say?" I demand._

" _I HATE YOU," she screams before racing out of the door and slamming it behind her._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

I am brought back to the present when Jethro places a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You'll work it out in time Jen, just give her time," he states automatically knowing what I'm thinking.

"It's been five years Jethro, I just don't know how to handle this anymore, you didn't see the look she just gave me, she HATES me."

"No she doesn't, she's just upset, she'll get over it."

"I'm not so sure she will Jethro, I really messed up and now she hates me, I'll never be able to get her to trust me again, let alone speak to me."

"Jen, she's just angry that you objected to her moving away, she's young, she'll understand some day, but something's you've just got to let her learn the hard way. It's a part of growing up, everybody goes through this with their kids at some point. That's what being a parent is all about."

I let Jethro's words comfort me, maybe he is right, I just don't see it right now.

He wraps an arm around my shoulder before silently leading me into my office and leading me to my seat. "You look like you could use a drink," he states, wrapping me in a hug, comforting me with his presence.

We slowly step apart and he places a gentle kiss to my lips before grabbing the bottle of bourbon from the side and pouring us both a glass. We sip at the alcohol in silence, reflecting on our memories and the difficult task we've had in raising our daughter.

The End.

* * *

So? What did you think? Was it what you expected or is it too unbelievable? Did you guess how it was gonna end?

Share your thoughts and questions in a review. Good or bad, I want to know what you think.

P.S. For anybody who read my other story, 'Tony's Phone Call', I am planning a sequel, but it may take a while. I've got a brief idea on what I want to happen but other than that I've got no idea on how to start it.

On the upside, I may write several little one-shot stories, time and inspiration permitting of course.


End file.
